


Contract Terms

by RunaLiore



Series: HinaAya [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Peak Slytherin Chisato who is our hero, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: Aya and Hina have been dating for a while now and they've finally decided to tell the Agency staff. It doesn't go as well as they expected, but somehow it all works out in the end.





	Contract Terms

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Izilen for her suggestions and helping me work out the idea for this silly scene.

 “What!? What do you mean you’re dating? Each other!?”

If the practice room at the agency weren’t soundproofed, the entire building might have heard the staff member screaming at Aya and Hina. At the end of rehearsal that day, the two of them decided that they wanted to tell the agency staff something that had been important to them: Their relationship. Hina held Aya’s hand and Aya took a deep breath. The agency staff member looked like he was about to ignite and his face went so pale Aya could trace the veins in his face. She clenched her free hand and nodded.

“We weren’t really sure when would be a good time to mention it, but it’s something really important to us! And I didn’t want to hide it forever, so we wanted to tell you.” She smiled, feeling a bit more sure of herself, “We’ve been going out for a little over three months now.”

Hina jumped over and hugged her shoulders with a ridiculous grin as she pressed their cheeks together. “Yeah! And it’s been so cool, Aya’s so amazing! And also it was getting harder and harder to keep hiding it every time we made out after practice, haha.”

Aya jumped and her eyes went wide, “Hi-Hina!” Hina looked confused.

“Huh? I thought you said you wanted to tell them?”

“N-Not everything right away! They don’t –”

“Stop right there.” The staff member was scowling now, his brow creased over as he raised his phone and made two quick calls. After a moment, two other staff members arrived in the room and he explained the situation.

“Aya. Hina,” He stared at each of them in turn, “This absolutely cannot stand. You do understand that your contracts forbid you from dating anyone, don’t you? Aya, you of all people should know this!” One of the other staffers who joined him nodded at his side. The other still seemed to be in shock. Aya squeezed Hina’s hand a bit harder and Hina could feel her shaking a bit. Hina squeezed back.

“I know it’s agency policy but,” Aya took a breath and steadied herself again, “but we aren’t hurting anyone and this isn’t going to be a scandal. Isn’t that why idols follow that rule in the first place?”

From a few feet further back, Eve jumped in with a quick, “That’s right!” and Maya nodded along as well. Unfortunately the staff didn’t waver.

“Aya. Hina. I know how you feel but –”

Hina interrupted. “Well you don’t though, do you? You didn’t realize until after we told you so if you knew before it wouldn’t have been a surprise right?” She smiled in that simple, cutting way and the staff member’s eyelid started to twitch.

“…But you’ll have to break up, and you cannot tell anyone about this, do you understand?”

“But –” Aya started and the staff interrupted her again.

“…At this point it doesn’t matter how any of us feel about it, it’s a condition of your contract.”

Those words were heavy. Even if Hina could argue the point now, Aya knew that changing a contract with the agency wasn’t something simple and more than that, breaking it would mean the end of her time as an Idol. It would be the end of Pastel*Palettes.

“I know,” She said, looking at the floor and feeling mist on her eyes, “I know but –“

“Actually, it’s not.”

Everyone in the room turned to Chisato, sitting in the near corner pouring herself a cup of black tea from a kettle.

“It’s not a condition of our contracts.” She said again. The main staff member raised his hand and opened his mouth but before he could form a word, Chisato produced a small stack of papers from her handbag. She set her reading glasses carefully on her nose and glanced over the pages.

“Based on the text of the contract and my lawyer’s reading of it, the members of Pastel*Palettes ‘May not engage in romantic, sexual, or financial relations with any individual or entity _outside of the agency_ and even within the agency, it is expressly forbidden for idols to have _a boyfriend_ during the time of their employ,” She said, turning now to face the staff, “Aya and Hina dating doesn’t seem to violate any of those conditions, does it?”

“That’s,” The staff member turned aside and spoke with his colleague for a moment and while they whispered, Hina ran over and read the contracts.

“Oh, she’s right!” Hina beamed up at Aya and then tilted her head at the staff. “It doesn’t say anything in this copy of the contract we signed.”

“But still, that’s, you two…” The staff member clenched his fist and curled his lips in and finally gave up. “Damn it, she’s right.”

Chisato raised her cup and took a sip of tea. “Yes, indeed.”

“Alright, well,” The staff turned back to Aya, “you have to make sure the tabloids don’t find out or they’ll harass you to no end, so make sure no one outside of this room finds out!”

“Actually,” Chisato chimed in again, setting down her tea, “there’s another provision in our contracts stating that the agency is required to provide protection from tabloid harassment for all underage talent which would include the members of Pastel Palettes.”

A grunt and a guttural sign echoed through the room and two of the staff members immediately glowered at her, though they didn’t disagree.

“Alright, very well. Aya. Hina…” The main staff member glared at both of them and clenched his jaw. “Congratulations, please keep up the good work,” And he turned and left in a huff with another staffer following after. The third staff member picked up a moment later and followed them to the hall, but on his way through the door he turned around and gave Aya and Hina a thumbs up, mouthing the words “You two are so cute!” as he went.

The relief that spread through the room when the staff members left was almost audible. Aya immediately swayed back and Hina caught her, holding her hand and arm again to steady her. Beside them, Maya and Eve were almost bouncing as they congratulated them and Aya almost cried.

“Thank you, everyone. Thank you, Hina,” She leaned back and looked up at Hina. Hina smiled wide.

“You were so cool and boppin’ just then. You’re really amazing you know that?”

Aya tried to say something else but all she could manage was a weak laugh. She eventually managed to pull herself up and turn back to the corner of the room as she wiped her eyes.

“Chisato… Thank you. I had no idea about the contracts.”

Chisato only grinned.

“I only corrected the staff’s misconceptions about our contracts. That much is natural, isn’t it?” And then she said, much quieter so that Aya couldn’t possibly hear, “I negotiated those contract conditions very carefully after all. There’s no way the staff would know them better than me.”

“Oh, wait, Chisato,” Hina glanced back and tilted her head, “When I read those contracts yours had a weird exception for dating members of other bands or theatre troupes. Why’s that just in yours and not in everybody else’s?”

Still smiling the same as ever, Chisato shuffled the copies of their contracts back into her handbag and finished off her tea.

“You don’t need to worry about that at all. Now, shall we get back to practice?”


End file.
